iWant to Hear From Your Heart
by Hermione's-Purple-Quill78
Summary: Sam Puckett has been a piano prodigy since the age of 4, but after the death of her father, she shuts music out of her life, and refuses to play piano ever again. Then she falls in love with Freddie Benson, and everything changes. SEDDIE
1. A Piano Prodigy

A:N:Hey guys! I've had this idea for a while. Ever since I found out Jennette McCurdy has been playing piano since she was 4. I my self play piano, so I think this would be fun to write this story.

I'll go ahead and write the title, and summary out for you, an then I'll give you the story! Here it goes!

**Summary**: Sam Puckett was a piano prodigy since the age of 4. On her 12th birthday her father, piano legend, dies. Now poor in Seattle with nothing but Carly she meats Freddie Benson. Will Freddie bring the music out of Sam? Or will it remain locked up forever?

**Title**:iWant to Hear you From the Heart

I felt the keys of the shimmering black Grand lower under my fingers, as a beautiful melody filled the air. This was so satisfying. I had been working on this piece for nearly a year now, and I'd finally got in perfect. As the notes wrap up into a finish, I sit their, and take a deep breathe. A smile on my face and a full heart, I leave the piano bench unoccupied. I am Samantha Puckett, today is a special day. It is my birthday. Actually "our" birthday. It's Melanie's too. You see we are twins, Melanie and I. We get along so perfectly. For our birthday Melanie and I had thee honor of playing at Carnegie Hall with my father. I could see it now. The crowd watching in on us. Melanie's harp dripping with beautiful sound. My piano harmonizing with Dad's. It was perfect, dream come true.

This may seem odd that Melanie, and I can just waltz up to Carnegie Hall, and play for very old, and boring people. Well, it isn't. We have authority. My father is a piano legend, and has played all over the world. The people at Carnegie Hall heard about us, and invited Melanie, Father, and I to play! I was so excited when I heard the news, and I still am.

I strolled towards the completely made out of glass window, and watched every thing outside. It was really a beautiful view. I loved it. Soon Daddy would come through the door, pick Mel, and I up and take us to Carnegie Hall.

Melanie, Mom, Dad, and I lived in this lovely Manhattan condo, with no problems whatsoever. Our family is perfect. I suddenly heard music pouring in from the hall way. Melanie. As I walked to fine the source of the sound, my blonde ponytail of ringlets bounced behind me, and my skirt flowed along with slight wind from the hall way heaters.

"Oh, Melanie!" I called, as if we were playing hide-and-seek, and I was searching for her. I poked my head through a nearby door to see Melanie, eyes closed, and fingers moving in rhythmic movements on her harp.

"Oh!" She said, startled. She opened her eyes, and smiled. "You startled me Sammy!" She exclaimed, as she abandoned her seat in front of the harp, and headed towards he closet. She skimmed through her clothing.

"What are you doing?" I asked with curiosity

"I'm just finding the perfect thing to wear tonight!" She laughed "You have to look formal for this type of occasion." And she held up an outfit to her body. "Do you think this will do?" I examined the sparkly blue dress, and scratched my chin.

"Yeah, but I think you should go black. Daddy is wearing black. So am I." I said opening my arms out so Melanie could see my puffy black dress with white polka-dots and a bow below the bust, all topped off with a little white shrug.

"Your right." And she turned back around, and continued to shuffle through clothes. I walked towards her harp, and sat in front of it, and played a simple melody Melanie taught be last Summer. She turned around, and flashed a smile at me.

"I could still teach you a more, you know difficult song." She offered

"Na, it hurts my fingers." I said plainly, moving finger off the harp, and rubbing them on my dress.

Melanie finally pulled out a long dress, black with sequins. She wore a white sweater over it, and a matching headband with a bow on the side.

Suddenly, and extremely loud cry could be heard from the living room. Melanie, and I looked at each other with surprised expressions, and ran out the room.

"Ma!" I called as we ran. There she was, my mother kneeling on the floor, face buried in her hands. The phone had been dropped the the floor, and a desperate

"Hello?" was heard from the receiver. I grabbed the phone, and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello!?" I answered

"Hello. Who is this?"

"Sam, Sam Puckett!" I cried

"Is your mother ok?"

"I think so, but why is she crying!?"

"It's your father.... He's been killed in a car crash..."

* * *

A:N: Ooooh cliffie! Muhahuahuahuahahahah, aren't I evil? Well, I'll try to update as soon as I can if you guys like it. Leave a review! Tell me what you think!

Samantha .W


	2. Smoothie Splash

A:N: Guys, I am so sorry I haven't been able to update... I've just been busy with school and such. I'm really excited to get back to my stories, and I hope you guys will enjoy them! This is the second chapter of iWant to Hear From Your Heart! Leave a review, and tell me what you think!!!

-Sammy Wammy (lol my new nickname!)

It smelled bad. It smelled like a hospital... I sat in a seat beside my sister, and just sniffed the smell I hated. I guess the man talking on the phone, delivering the terrible news about my father over exaggerated a bit...My father wasn't dead, but the nurse didn't seem to think the situation was too, promising. Melanie and I had been sitting for hours. Well, it seemed like hours. The Doctors didn't seem to like the idea of Melanie, and I in the hospital room with my dying father.

"They're grimy little kids. I want him to have as much time as he can, and it would be a risk to let the children in." I had overheard an elderly Dr. say earlier, I didn't care. I didn't want to see my father any way. Only, because Ma had come down earlier to see us, and she was crying. She said,

"I don't want you to have to see your father the way he is." Then she left, I still don't care. The thought of a mangled body wasn't looking too, bright. I was mostly angry, though. I had been so excited about going to Carnegie hall, that it upset me to think it was over. The anticipation, and sleepless nights paid for the occasion trembled down without the climax as a result. In other words, I waited and practiced for nothing but nothing. Melanie was taking it worse than I was, though. She just sat there silently whimpering. Not, because we couldn't go to Carnegie Hall, but because Dad was dying. I was more in shock, as opposed to sadness, though. I shifted in my seat, and folded my arms with a scowl on my face.

"Your so selfish..." Melanie mumbled

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"All you care about is that you won't get your precious concert at Carnegie." She paused ''Jerk..." I was to surprised to react. Melanie just got up, and sat as far from me as she could. Great. Now my sister is mad at me, and slightly mislead, if you ask me. I'm not selfish... Am I? Do I really care that Dad is dying? Or am I kidding myself?... all I could feel, though was hot tears trickling down my face. Do these tears have any meaning, or are they fake?

*******

2 months later

I sat in this car as we clugged along the roads. We were heading off. Mom had to sell our multi-million dollar condo to some crack head, and now we are transferring to Seattle. I don't want to go there. Mostly, because I'll be alone. Mom shipped Melanie off to some boarding school, and would take me to a public one. Our piano was gone. Mom bought some cheapo electric one, but it wasn't the same. Mom seemed to want any memory of Dad to be completely erased. I didn't like that.

"We're almost here, Samantha." Mom called back

"Whatever."

Ma was right we were almost here. I could see the space needle, and all of the other humungous buildings.

"You father grew up here, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah... I know."

"Oh, look! There's you Jr. High!" My mom exclaimed.

"Oh joy..." I said with sarcasm, I had to admit, this place was kind of cool. Ye Old Curiosity Shop, The 5th Avenue, art galleries, a bakery, a Gucci store! The Monorail! Nordstrom, and Macy's This was gonna be great! I suddenly had a different change of heart, and felt a little more excited about this.

"Here it is, our apartment."

Mom got rid of so much of our stuff, that it didn't take much to get everything in the apartment. Mom leaned over the stove, cooking dinner, and I sat in front of the electric piano.

"So, are you gonna play?" My mom asked,

"No." I said crossly, pushing the piano away. "I'm going for a walk."

Um, ok... Don't be too, long, though. Seattle can be a scary place."

"I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm sure I can handle it." I slipped into my jacket, and was out the door before my mom could make any more further protests.

I'd never really been walking alone in a place like this. It was new to me, but I liked the freedom. All I could see was zooming cars, and rushing people. A couple of muggers held some adolescence to the wall begging for money, but the kid didn't seem too, worried. I passed an American Guitars store, but quickly turned away, shunning music out of my thoughts. A few pedestrians walked passed, but they were so consumed with their cell phones that they didn't seem to notice me. Wow, this was nice. No one here seemed to recognize me as "Samantha Puckett the Piano Prodigy." Here I was just Sam. Just Sam. I came across a rather interesting venue. It was colorful with many different shapes, and above I could see a sign that read "Groovy Smoothie." I was up for a smoothie.

I entered the shop, and could see groups of people scattered through out the scene. The only person that seemed to stand out, though was a brunette, who was yelling on the phone.

"I KNOW, SPENCER!!!" the girl paused "WELL, IF YOU ALLERGIC TO THE FIRED CHICKEN, DON'T EAT IT!!!" A few annoyed people turned towards her, and snickered, but she didn't seem to notice. "I'M HANING UP!!!" She slammed the phone down to the table. I was in shock, when suddenly I was pushed to the floor. I looked up to see a boy who was about 16 years old leaning over me.

"Are you okay?" he asked holding a hand out.

"Uh, yeah..." I didn't take his hand. I just got up.

"Well, sorry." The boy was super cute, I had to admit. He was a brunette, and wore a polo shirt, and jeans. He headed over to the girl whom had been yelling on the phone earlier. They began to converse, but I couldn't hear what they said. I guess I should get a smoothie. I had thought to myself. I made my way to the front desk were a guy with dreads stood.

"Would you like a smoothie Ms.?" He asked

"Uhhh..." I quickly looked over the menu, when Strawberry Splash caught my attention. "I'll have a Strawberry Splash."

"Okay, then." I stood back, and let the next person in line, who happened to be the cute boy. He looked over at me, and smiled, but I ignored.

"Eh, T-bo!" The boy called, "Can I have Strawberry Splash, and a Blueberry Blitz for my friend Carlaaay?"

"No." T-bo said, he paused for a moment "I'm just kidding!" He turned around to make our smoothies. T-bo turned and handed the boy his smoothies, then mine. The boy looked as if he might start a conversation with T-bo, so I walked past the boy, or at least I tried. SMACK. My smoothie slipped from my hands as I bumped into him, and I was covered in smoothie, lying on the floor. People didn't just stare. They laughed, except for the girl who yelled on the phone.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I glared at him, as he held his hand out, but this time I took it. He helped me up, and people started to turn away.

"Eh? Are you okay?"

"I'd rather drink my smoothie, as opposed to wearing it, but I'm fine." I said

"Good." He paused, and looked around "Here, let me buy you another smoothie."

"Sure, It's you money." I said

"Um, just a second." The boy headed towards the girl who yelled on the phone, and handed her her smoothie, then set his on the table. He whispered something in her ear, and she nodded. She got up from her seat, and headed towards me.

"Hi, I'm Carly. Let me help you clean up while Freddie get's you a new smoothie." She smiled warmly, and I guess I couldn't object, so we headed to the bathrooms in the back.

"You really got hit good!" She said, giggling.

"It's not funny." I said, looking cross.

"Anyway, whats your name?"

"Sam."

"I'm Carly."

"Cool." Carly handed me some paper towels, and we wiped the smoothie off my clothes.

"So, you've met Freddie?"

"I guess."

"Yeah, he's kind of an awkward kid. A nerd."

"I see." There was a silence "Who were you yelling at on the phone?"

"Oh, that was my brother, Spencer. He's kind of weird."

"Yeah."

"So, how old are you, Sam?"

"Sixteen."

"I'll be sixteen next month."

"Happy birthday..." She laughed

"Well, I think this is as clean as you'll get."

"Okay."

A:N: I decided just to stop this here. Oh, And I think I should warn you that there won't be any iCarly. Just Freddie, and Sam love. Freddie is gonna be a little O.C. Though. Just thought those would be some important thing to know. :) Thanks for reading, and please review. :)

SAMMY WAMMY!!!


	3. Spit it Out!

A:N:Well, I have nothing better to do, soooooo! I'm gonna write a new chapter! I did get a negative comment, and yes, I do know my characters are O.O.C, and this is why. THIS IS A FANFICTION!!! That means It is my fiction! I'm borrowing Dan Schneider's characters, and changing them up, because this is MY FANFICTION!!! That is why the characters are a little O.O.C. So, please don't leave a comment about O.O.C thing, because I want it that way, and therefore I have warned you. Thank you. :)

Freddie stood back there with a stupid smile on his face holding out my smoothie. I slowly walked towards him, and grabbed it...

"Thanks?" I said, turning around to a table. Carly had already taken her seat, and seemed to be happy with her smoothie. Carly shot me a smile. The sound of shuffling feet was heard behind me, and Freddie pulled up a seat beside Carly and I.

"So," Freddie slurred his words

"So what?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well "So" is sort of a conversation starter."

"Ya... Really interesting..." Carly said, uncomfortably. "Um, so, Sam where are you from?"

"I'm from Manhattan..."

"Mmm, cool. Uh, that one movie, Clover Field, took place in Manhattan. Right?"

"I don't know. I've never seen it..." I said

"Oh." Carly looked off into the distance, but turned back. "Did you just move here?"

"Uh, yeah... My dad... he-- he-- he was-- uh--...."

"Spit it out!" Freddie said, jokingly.

"My dad died..." Freddie's eyes popped out, and he turned as red as an apple. Carly sat there in shock, chocking on her smoothie.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." She said, trying to collect herself.

"Don't be sorry. It was in no way you fault."

"Well, I should be sorry for thinking this was funny."

"You didn't know. Don't worry about it." There was an awkward silence, as I sipped my smoothie down. I didn't like the way I felt everyone was staring me down. It made me feel isolated.

"Who was you last boyfriend?" Freddie asked, out of the blue.

"WHAT!?!?!" I jumped from my seat, causing it to tip over behind me. "WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT!?"

"I'm sorry! I was just wondering!" Freddie exclaimed defensively, not wanting to drive her away.

"Uh, you know what? I'm just gonna leave. You people are weird, and I should find some other friends... Bye!"

"Wait! Don't leave!" Freddie yelled, but I was out the door.

I didn't want to deal with this weird kid he kind of creeped me out... In a good way.

A:N: Yes, this chapter is short, but I updated two today so I have an excuse. Thank you. :)


	4. Mozart in the Morning

A:N: Happy Easter, guys! I'm not really sure how this chapter is gonna go, but it will! Thanks for all of your support, and I hope to be very consistent with this story. :)

-Sammy 3

I could hear the familiar sound of Mozart flow into my bedroom. The noise seemed to surge some kind of anger into my body, and I felt as if my heart had been ripped out. I stormed from my bed towards my window. Very vigorously, I opened the curtains, letting in a golden light in. It bathed my room with an uplifting glow. Though I could still hear the piano, I tried to be more happy, but the anger stayed within me.

I abandoned my room to the kitchen where my mom was making pancakes. I could see the Mozart was coming from the stereo.

"Mom, turn that off. Please!" I exclaimed,

"Why? I like Mozart." She said, turning to face me.

"I want you to turn it off..." I glared at her,

"Um... Okay... Why don't you like it?"

"It reminds me of Dad..." I said slowly,

"Oh, ok. I'll turn it off!" My mom leaned over the counter, and reached for the off button on the stereo. I guess my mom understood. A lot of the time she didn't, though. I guess it didn't matter if she understood, or not. At least she turned the music off...

I strayed from the kitchen to the living room, which didn't seem so liveable. Taking a seat on the couch, I began to wonder. What am I going to do with the rest of my summer? Just sit around, and wait for something to happen? I already could tell that this was going to be the most horrible time period in my life.

"Samantha?" My mom asked, as if everything was perfectly alright.

"What?"

"Would you like me to make your favorite steak tonight?" My mom suggested, I knew she was trying to make me happier, but she would fail miserably. Though, I loved steak, I didn't want my mom to think that would make everything better.

"Sure." I said, trying to hide my excitement.

"Okay." my mother paused for a moment. "Would you like a pancake?" I wanted a pancake. I wanted one bad.

"No." I lied

"I know you wa--"

"NO!" I cut my mom off, she seemed to be a bit taken aback, but she didn't object my decision. Things were getting too, awkward here. "I'm just going to go take a shower..." I announced, sitting up.

"Okay..." I left the room feeling bad. My poor mom! I imagine she was just as upset about the death of my father as I. She was merely trying to help.

When I got out of the shower I entered the kitchen. Mom was leaning on the counter with a plate of pancakes in front of her. She ate slowly, as she looked off into the distance.

"I'm going to go on a walk." I informed her

"Be careful." I started to leave, but I really, really wanted a pancake.

"And, by the way, I did want a pancake!" Then I snatched a big one off the serving plate. My mom laughed as I left.

I was really starting to like the idea of being on my own. It gave me time to think. I never really had special time to think, because it was always, piano, piano, practice, practice! I never really realized, until now, how much I hated piano.

All around me I could see the glimmer of a few trees here, and there sparkling with morning dew. Off in the distance the Puget Sound was in sight. Though, it was just polluted sludge, it sparkled with the look of beauty. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear the call of my name.

"SAM, SAM!!! OVER HERE!!!" I had to say I was quite startled by this, but I realized that it was only the call of Carly, and Freddie. The two kids I had met yesterday. I turned to see the two of them just standing around. I really didn't want to hang out with them but, it was too, late to pretend to ignore them. I headed over there. "Hey, Sam!" Carly said, she turned over to Freddie, and gave him a look. He shook his head, and she elbowed him in the side.

"OWW!" He yelled rubbing his "wound"

"Say it!" Carly hissed

"Ok, ok..." Freddie looked around nervously, "Uh, Sam? I'm really sorry about what I said to you yesterday. I didn't think if would offend you..."

"It's ok? Uh, you just kind of creeped me out..."

"Oh, cool then. Now that we've made up, will you hang out with us?" Carly looked hopeful

"Why do you want to hang out with me?" I asked

"Well, your new here. We could be your first friends. You know, show you the ropes, and stuff." Carly answered. I considered this. It would be nice to have some friends. Someone who knows where they are, and what they're doing.

"Uh... ok then... We can hang out. If you really want to." I said

"We do, we really want to!" Carly said, seeming a bit too, happy.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" I asked

"We could head down to Carly's place, or see a movie, or something." Freddie suggested.

"Okay." I answered

"How about we head to my place. You can meet my brother, and we could have lunch, and watch Girlie Cow."

"You like Girlie Cow!?!? Noway! I love that show!" Some kind of weird burst of excitement rushed through me. My mom didn't really let me watch Girlie Cow, because I had to parctice, practice, practice.

"Well, then let's go!" Carly exclaimed

A:N: I hope this isn't too, short! Don't worry about the romance, it's coming. I just need to get the characters acquainted with each other, you know? Well, thanks for reading, please leave a review!!!

-Sammy 3


End file.
